


First Night

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Bellamy and Murphy share a moment their first night on the ground.





	First Night

Bellamy had never felt so alive in his entire life. Not when he was child helping to hide his mother’s secrets, not when he had been accepted into the guard, not even when he had shot that gun at the chancellor. He was on Earth, and he was in control for once.

Turning his head at the sound of footsteps approaching, Bellamy expected to see another group of delinquents playing around, or another couple wondering off to find some privacy, instead he saw Murphy walking towards him with his hands full of metal braces. He had gotten more. Good.

Sitting up, Bellamy nodded down to the spot next to him. He waited until Murphy had sat down in the dirt, dumping the now useless objects onto the floor before he spoke.

“Did anyone fight back?” He asked. He needed to know who their weakest members were and figure out a way to stop them quickly. He wouldn’t have anyone ruin this for him.

Murphy shook his head, “Other than the Chancellor’s brat, no.” He said, scoffing at the mentions of Wells Jaha and glaring down at the dirt beneath his feet. Wells and the princess were going to be trouble, Bellamy could tell, but he had sheer numbers behind him. If they started acting up, he could put a stop to it.

Bellamy patted his hand onto Murphy’s shoulder, kicking at the cuffs on the floor, “Good work.”

He tried to ignore the way Murphy’s eyes lingered on his hand when he had pulled it away. Bellamy wasn’t stupid. He had noticed the way Murphy had been looking at him throughout the day. His eyes filled with curiosity, interest, maybe even want. Bellamy had no intentions of being with anyone, but if it kept Murphy on his side then he could look as much as he wanted.

“Hey, about what you said earlier,” Murphy said quietly, clearing his throat as a wave of nervousness seemed to surround him, “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Bellamy asked, counting the number of braces Murphy had gotten now. Eight new ones. The numbers were slowing down, but as long as he could keep convincing them that this was a good idea, he should be able to get more.

“That you would need someone to help you run things,” Murphy said, reminding him of their conversation earlier on in the day.

Bellamy frowned, “Yeah?” He said cautiously, looking at Murphy from the corner of his eye and waiting for him to speak again.

Murphy just sat their quietly for a few moments before taking a deep breath and leaning across to place a small kiss to Bellamy’s jaw. Whether that was where he was aiming for, Bellamy couldn’t tell, but he couldn’t ignore the slight warmth the kiss had left behind.

He looked at Murphy for a moment, who sat with panicked eyes, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Murphy’s. They were chapped and cold, inexperienced, but when they moved against Bellamy’s he couldn’t deny the feeling of pleasure that swelled from inside of him.

He moved his hand to the back of Murphy’s neck and began to kiss over his jaw and behind his ear, smiling when he heard a soft sighing escaping the other boy, his warm breath hitting the back of Bellamy’s neck and sending a small shiver down his spine.

Bellamy kissed Murphy on the cheek once before he pulled away again, “We need to get the other wristbands,” He said sternly, “Can you do it?”

Murphy nodded, his pupils dilated and his pale cheeks flushed, “Yes.”

“Then get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Thank you for reading this story. It would make me so happy to hear what you thought in the comments below, or if you notice something like a typo. Everyone's lovely comments on my last few stories have really made me happy, and inspire me to keep creating content for you all. Thank you so much.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
